wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Becky Lynch
)|birth place = |birth_place = Limerick, Republic of Ireland|resides = Los Angeles, California|billed = Dublin, Ireland|trainer = Fergal Devitt Paul Tracey NWA UK Hammerlock|debut = June 26, 2014|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }}Rebecca Quin is an Irish professional wrestler. She is currently signed to WWE on the Raw brand under the ring name Becky Lynch. Biography The old saying goes: To be The Man, you have to beat The Man. There is no one left for Becky Lynch to beat, so is it any surprise she calls herself The Man? Hardened by a career defined by betrayal, disappointment and underestimation, Becky decided to take her destiny into her own hands and force her way to the top of the mountain by throwing off anyone, friend or foe, who was blocking her path. The results speak for themselves. Lynch gave the Women’s division a shot in the arm in 2018 when she won her second SmackDown Women’s Championship, leading an invasion of Raw that left Ronda Rousey demoralized and humiliated — this despite Becky suffering a concussion in the process. The Man made her mark again by winning the 2019 Royal Rumble Match to earn a World Championship opportunity at WrestleMania 35. That opportunity eventually became the first women’s main event in WWE history where The Man defeated Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey and SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair to claim both titles in their Winner Take All Match. Her reinvention captured headlines beyond the sports-entertainment world, but to call her an overnight sensation would be missing the point. Becky Lynch has been this good all along; it just took everyone else a little too long to notice. Now that they have, it’s safe to say that this is The Man’s world now. We all just live in it. - WWE.com Other media Quin performed stunts for a 2013 episode of Vikings. She was written off WWE television for a few months in November 2017 to film The Marine 6: Close Quarters. Lynch has appeared in four WWE video games. She made her in-game debut as a playable character in WWE 2K17 and appears in WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19,'' and WWE 2K20'', being the first female on cover of video game. Her entrance music is played after every goal scored on home ice by the American Hockey League's San Jose Barracuda. Lynch is a recurring guest on Xavier Woods' YouTube channel UpUpDownDown, where she goes by the nickname 'Soulless Senpai'. In October 2019, Lynch defeated Seth Rollins in a game of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite to win Rollins' UpUpDownDown Championship. Lynch lost the title to Cesaro in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe a month later. Career outside wrestling During her time away from wrestling, Quin worked as an actress and was cast in numerous plays in 2011 and 2012. She graduated with a degree in acting from the Dublin Institute of Technology, and has attended Columbia College Chicago and the Gaiety School of Acting. She also worked as a flight attendant with Aer Lingus for two and a half years. Personal life In May 2019, it was revealed that Quin was in a relationship with fellow wrestler Colby Lopez, better known as Seth Rollins. The couple announced their engagement on August 22, 2019. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** Women's Royal Rumble (2019) ** WWE Raw Women's Championship (1 time, current) ** WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (3 times) ** WWE Year-End Award (2 times) *** Female Superstar of the Year (2018) *** Match of the Year (2018) vs. Charlotte Flair at Evolution Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/WWEBeckyLynch * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/beckylynchwwe * Twitter: https://twitter.com/beckylynchwwe Category:2014 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:Irish Divas Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:NXT Alumni Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions Category:WWE Raw Women's Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners